Another Horror Story
by charlieswonderland
Summary: Catherine moves in to a new house with her neglecting mother and father. Her parents meet some of their nextdoor neighbors, and decide that it would be a good idea for both of the teenage loners to get together, even though the family seems a bit odd.
1. Chapter 1 New Encounters

**Hi! This is just an authors note, real quick. This fanfic is to be published in several chapters, I swear. Now, if anybody is actually reading this, I am truly grateful.**

**Writing is a personal ambition of mine, and it helps me take out my frustrations and feelings to something else than just.. feeling bad.**

**So, anyway - This fanfiction is about Tate Langdon (okay, I know that there's alot of these, but It won't be filled of clichés, I somewhat promise) & a new family moving in to the infamous Murder House. Thanks for sticking through this note, it must've been dreadfull. Anyhow, let's start!  
-**

_**Catherine's POV.**_

She knew exactly how this was going to be - she'd done it several times before. A new town, a new start - anything to feel a relief upon her mother and father's minds.

They hardly ever asked her how she was feeling anymore, feeling incapable of doing anything at all. She refused seeing a therapist, or anything like that. Pills was out of the questions, and she'd made that clear a long time ago.

Catherine's mind was set on that this wasn't what she wanted at all, 'nor would it help her own situation, rather than her parents.

With a deep breath, she embraced the view from the small car window, and got ready to jump out of the vehicle. As soon as the car stopped, Catherine was first to slam the door open, and shut it quickly after exiting the car.

With her parents focusing on their own busisness outside the house, she carefully unlocked the front door with her own set of keys that they picked up about two weeks ago. The first time they viewed the house with this halfshooked real estate agent, she secretly wondered if this actually could be a better place than the previous ones.

Without a single doubt, Catherine opened the door and walked in as they'd been living there for ages. The floorboards squeaked as the bottom of her flats hit the floor again and again.

Whilst walking towards the stairs, she felt like she was being watched. Maybe this was just small paranoia, due to the recent events - even though that was part of the house that made it much more exciting for her.

Her room was already decorated, since they started moving in furniture last week - but now they were actually moving in for real.

Catherine quickly found herself in the space that currently was her room. Presumably not for long, but still. The room was quite dark, but there was some open space. A king-sized bed was put up against one of the larger windows, and two nightstands stood on the opposite of both ends.

A rug was placed in the center of the room, and a medium-sized dresser was placed by one of the other windows.

Due to her lack of interest for the decoration of her current lair for the moment, Catherine threw her fragile body onto the bed, and laid herself with her back facing upwards.

"Catherine!" - a rather loud calling heard, and with a loud grunt, she responded.

"What is it?!"

Footsteps could be heard a bit outside her door, and soonly the floorboards would squeak louder and louder.

Not really much to a surprise, her father walked in, with a neutral facial expression. "You know that we're doing this for your own good, honey?" he asked, with a more harsh tone than comforting.

"Oh, really? Because I was doing just fine before, and I could manage without all the moving around every single time something new opened up on the market" she snapped, as she sat up on the bed, with her body in a relaxed position - hands propping her up on the side of the bed, legs dangling only a few inches over the old rug, and her fair long hair hanging down over her shoulders.

Her father didn't change his expression, but only nodded. "I'd like you to try in school this time. Get some new friends, invite them over"

Catherine just smiled ironically. "Sure, where should we have our tea parties? We might aswell build a dozen gazebos in the garden" Catherine spoke with a ironic and a voice sweet as sugar. "Get the fuck out" she later added after receiving a bitter look from her father.

"We met a few neighbors on the front lawn. They're a bit odd, but the old woman has a son about your age. You should try going downstairs to introduce yourself" he spoke quietly secounds before he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2 A Different Kind of Bad

**I should probably mention that I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own American Horror Story or anything related to it, except a t-shirt or something. [:**

**If any grammatical errors may occur, I'll fix them as soon as I notice and/or can. English is not my first language, but I'm supposedly very talented when it comes to languages.**

**About this chapter; Catherine is to be similar to Violet in some ways. Their personalities, however, have quite big differences. **

**Also, the fic does not obey all the rules of the house. I made some changes, which may be noticeable. **

**Disclaimer; I do NOT own American Horror Story or any of the characters except for half of Catherine perhaps.**

_**Catherine's POV.**_

Catherine just frowned, and slowly removed her arms from the bed, not knowing wether to get up, or lie down again.

After a few secounds of thinking, she decided to lay down again. Catherine reached down for her phone in her pocket, and held it firmly with her long fingers.

As she unlocked the screen, she could hear a dull sound of someone either crying or sobbing. Once again, her face turned in to a frown. "Is someone there?" she asked with a rather low voice.

She didn't expect nor recieve a reply. The sounds expired, and she thought it was just her mind playing tricks on her, something that happened way too often.

Catherine opened up her playlist, and put it on shuffle. A muffled sound of Rock N' Roll High School were filling up the room. She remembered breaking her phone in anger right before the move. The cause was throwing it into the floor tiles in the bathroom, which caused the sound system to fail at times.

She put it on highest volyme, without any better results being noticed by her. Catherine lightly tapped the speakers on the phone with her index finger, and the sound quickly grew louder for every tap. That was a trick that her mother once learned her, a long time ago. Let's just say Catherine had a habit of breaking her phone speakers.

Catherine's eyes closed, as she automatically fell on her back on the bed, her other sensed being in a paralyze-like state due to the loud music playing.

A cold feeling crept up her spine, something which she chose to ignore. The room was in fact cold, so it might just've been that.

Suddenly, the music stopped. Catherine shot her eyes wide open full of fear, and sat up.

"Hi"

She screamed loud, being surprised by the common phrase. Catherine kept screaming, until' the figure in front of her tried to calm her down.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I just wanted to greet the new neighbours" the man - actually more boyish guy - in front of her said.

Catherine just sat there, a mildly angry facial expression spreading across her face.

"What are you even doing up here? I could be undressing, or something - Not that I have a problem with nudity at all, but you're a stranger and I could've used my phone to like, smash your eyes in or something" she exclaimed with a more calm voice than expected, and looked away for a brief second.

The boy just smiled, and shrugged. "I don't think that would've done the trick"

Catherine's jaw dropped when she realized that the boy that stood before her just seconds ago, were gone. Totally vanished.

She quickly got off the bed, and made her way towards the wide open door. With non-cooperating feet, Catherine had some smaller issues with getting down the stairs in the speed that she requested.

"Dad, what the fuck?!" she yelled, as she ran out on the front lawn.

To her surprise, there stood her father and her mother with three others, obviously the neighbours that her father had pointed out earlier.

"Mind your language, Catherine" her mother scolded her lightly, but dropped it right after.

Catherine's eyes were like glued to the small family. An old woman, with blonde hair - kind of with a 50's tribute hairstyle. The supposedly daughter, clearly had some kind of Downs syndrome.

This didn't really occur to her at that point, since she felt really nervous about one thing right now. The boy that showed up in her room, stood on their front lawn, completely calm, quite shy-looking. No sign of a grin or a smile, he didn't even talk or shot a look at her parents.

"Well, who might this pretty young thing be?" the older woman asked, with a mild southern accent.

Catherine's mother quickly responded, without even looking at her again. "Oh this is our daughter Catherine. She's seventeen and anti-everything"

Right then, the boy standing next to the old woman seemed to respond somewhat. A weak grin flashed quickly on his face, showing some kind of emotion. The grin faded away as soon as it had come to life, and he kept looking down.

"He was in my room"

Catherine spoke without a single emotion in her voice, except curiousity and possible annoyance.

The boy finally met her gaze, showing his full face.

His hair was kind of dirt blonde, and he had darkbrown eyes. Small wrinkles were scattered around the eye-area, and he looked untouched by her words.

"Now, what's that kind of accusation?" the woman snorted. "Tate's been here all along, so don't go pinning my son for being an intruder!"

Tate, what apparently was his name, grinned somewhat. "The Ramones are shit" He uttered the words easily, without even caring that his mother now stared angrily at him.

"Whatever, dude" Catherine shrugged it off, pretending not to care or to have been scared. "I'm fucking out of here" she mumbled, and made her way to the front door once again.


	3. Chapter 3 Reaching Nirvana

**Thank you so much if you're reading this right now. Me being bored is leading to new chapters, probably often.**

**Disclaimer; I do NOT own American Horror Story, or any of the characters, except for maybe half of Catherine.**

_**Catherine's POV.**_

A few days went, without anything being heard from the neighbours. The school didn't start for another three days, so she had some time prioriting listening to her music, and enjoying her own activities.

Catherine went downstairs for the first time today, to get a glass of water. Her parents were at their new work, so she had the house to her self.

Out of nowhere, she completely forgot about the water, and started wandering the halls of the downstairs. Something which she hadn't explored yet was the basement. It couldn't really be that intriguing, but at least it was something.

Catherine carefully placed her hand on the door knob and twisted it, resulting in the basement door to open.

She took a few cautious steps while exploring the little of the basement which she could se from the top of the stairs. Her steps became quicker and quicker for every second, at it almost felt like she was going to trip and fall.

Luckily, she kept herself on her feet. Catherine felt the empty space in front of her for some kind of way to turn on the lights.

Without looking for too long, she felt a thin string, and pulled it. The lights turned on, and revealed the basement, looking untouched for a long time.

Catherine didn't let that stop her, and she felt like exploring the basement. Without a single doubt, she made her way into the centre of the middle room, and then looked at the other doors, each one leading to a different room.

One of the rooms had a bright, quite annoying turqouise light shining - one of the reasons why she picked that room in particular.

Catherine walked without a single fear in her mind, and studied the room with her gaze. "Nothing" she mumbled to her self, grunting in disappointance.

"I'm sure there's a bunch of stuff if you just look"

She recognized the voice, even though she only heard it twice. "Tate, why the fuck are you in our basement?" Catherine asked, surprisingly calmed and emphasized 'fuck'.

Tate just shrugged innocently, and took a few steps toward Catherine. "I'm actually supposed to be at the shrink right now" he revealed, not seeming to care what she thought about him.

"Yeah, sure. Just get out of the basement" Catherine spoke, her eyes glued to Tate.

"Are you saying I can stay?"

Catherine moved her gaze from Tate, toward to exit of the room.

"I'm saying you can hide or something"

_**Tate's POV.**_

Tate showed a small hint of a smile flustering across his lips, and simply nodded. "So you mean we're going up to your room?" he asked, all the shyness apparently long gone.

She didn't seem annoyed to him, more fascinated. He liked that.

Catherine shrugged, and turned her head at him. "C'mon" she quietly spoke, and grabbed his wrist, guiding him out of the basement, and up the stairs.

_**Catherine's POV.**_

"We're not friends" Catherine said as soon as Tate closed the door behind them.

Tate didn't seem to react to her statement, and just watched the new decor of the room. He seemed somewhat pained whilst exploring it. He made his way over to her bed and sat down without looking at her once.

"Are you like.. depressed or something?" she asked, mildly regretting it afterwards.

Tate shook his head lightly, but then stopped. "I don't know if I'm feeling good"

Catherine had nothing to comment, so she sat down on the opposite side of the bed. "Do you want to listen to music or something? You look kinda grunge, like Nirvana?"

Tate smiled to him self, without Catherine being capable of seeing it. "Yeah, they're good" he said in a low tuned voice.

She nodded, and grabbed her phone neatly placed on the bed. Catherine unlocked the screenlock, and went to her playlist, looking for something by Nirvana.

The first song she found was About A Girl. Catherine put it on play, and Tate seemed to recognize it at once, not really reacting at first though, but simply enjoyed the music.

He now sat facing Catherine, with his eyes glued to her phone.

_I need an easy friend. I do, with an ear to lend. _

_I do think you fit this shoe. I do, won't you have a clue. _

_I'll take advantage while. You hang me out to dry. _

_But I can't see you every night, free. _

_I'm standing in your line. I do hope you have the time. _

_I do pick a number two. I do keep a date with you. _

_I'll take advantage while. You hang me out to dry. _

_But I can't see you every night, free. _

_I need an easy friend. I do, with an ear to lend. _

_I do think you fit this shoe. I do, won't you have a clue. _

_I'll take advantage while. You hang me out to dry. _

_But I can't see you every night. No I can't see you every night, free. _

Tate moved his lips to the words at times, but never sang.

"What's your favourite song?" she asked when the music stopped. Tate's eyes were lifted to hers, and he spoke directly.

"Smells Like Teen Spirit"

Catherine laughed, and cupped her face in her hands. She quickly raised her head and shook it.

"You're not supposed to like Smells Like Teen Spirit. It's become such a cliché over the years. Even Cobain hates it."

Tate didn't seem mad or even touched by the words. "I guess I like Rape Me then"


End file.
